Violinist
by SonantEmperor73
Summary: Gokudera falls for a violinist at first sight. 5927 oneshot


Music resonated within the room, it bounced off the walls and into the ears of anyone who was willing to listen. The sad melody of the violin entranced everyone in the room making it impossible to turn away.

It was debatable, however, if it was the violin or the violinist himself who forced the occupants of the room to look longingly at the platform in the centre of the room. To one Gokudera Hayato it was the violinist. His forest green eyes peered at the man who was the center of everyone's attention. Gokudera may only be twenty-one but already he knew what beauty was. It was fluffy brown hair and innocent honey speckled eyes. It was naive smiles and bubbly laughs. It was being oblivious and unguarded. It was a sad melody and Sawada Tsunayoshi.

After his performance on stage and clapping that went on for what seems forever the violinist, as Gokudera would call him, mingled around the room.

Gokudera wondered if the violinist knew where he was or who he was talking to. If he knew the man he was talking to was infamous for human trafficking or the one standing beside him had the biggest drug trade the Mafia (with a capital "M") had ever seen.

Beauty is naivety and the violinist is the embodiment of it.

He spoke freely without fear or worry. The look of one human trafficker was what prompted Gokudera to interrupt their conversation. Want and lust is not the mindset when talking to a musician, only admiration and respect was acceptable. Gokudera almost outwardly hit himself, he sounded cheesy and in love, and while he didn't deny the latter he definitely wasn't a cheesy person.

Walking over with as much confidence as he could muster, he only had to send a glare to the ones around him to get them scattering like rats.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." It was the most polite introduction he had done in awhile. He wasn't known for his hospitable personality, and it had been quite some time since he had felt as much respect for someone as he does now.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Gokudera-san, thank you for inviting me to such an extravagant event such as this. It's not often I come to places like this where I get to talk with people other than my mentor."

His voice was as soft as Gokudera imagined it. His lips had a bright pink tint, plump, and natural unlike most females. A breeze spread throughout the room reddening his already rosy cheeks. Despite all the others in the room the breeze seemed to push towards the violinist the most who was wearing a thin dress shirt that failed to shield him from the cold.

Butterflies filled the white haired boys stomach.

"Yea-yeah anyway I-uh hopeyouhavefunbye" well, fuck. He fucked up. He felt weird and unnatural like his body was telling him to run away and hide, and now he ruined a conversation with the one in few people who he managed to respect.

He moped around for a couple hours engaging in conversations he had no interest in just to pass the time. Walking out to the balcony Gokudera rested his arms on the terrace. It was officially the worst night of his life.

"Gokudera-san"

Or not.

Turning around fast enough to stumble on his own feet, Gokudera looked at the musician in surprise. He was sure he ruined their conversation and the violinist would never speak to him again. Yet here he was on a balcony with said person.

"I know you probably don't want to talk right now considering that our conversation only lasted for less than a minute, I felt like I needed to talk to you more, maybe start over…?"

Gokudera believes in UMA's but he never thought he'd see one in his lifetime. So why was an angel staring back at him?

"Starting over would be great, I apologize for fu- I mean, cutting our conversation short I was just…" there was no way he would admit he was nervous.

"My names Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can call me Tsuna."

"The names Hayato Gokudera, but just Hayato is fine."

"It's a pleasure."

"Would it be alright if we got out of here, Tsuna-san"

"I would be happy if you could indulge me, Hayato-kun."

-End-

Okay so that was my first ever story on this website and honestly it wasn't meant to be a 5927 fic. It wasn't suppose to be a oneshot either, but Gokudera took over the story and made it into what he wanted. It was fun to write anyway. Thank you for reading and leave a review because I would love to know your thoughts on whether you loved it or hated it or have any critiques. Bye!


End file.
